


The  Conversation

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Steamy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the conversation Finn and Alicia should have had after the debate camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Conversation

**Today**

Finn and Alicia met in another diner for the post debate camp de-brief.  
“Hi”  
“Morning.” He sat down looking a little worse for wear.  
“Are you OK? You look awful”  
“Hangover.” He looked round searching for a server “God I need coffee.”  
Alicia caught someone’s eye and coffee was poured.  
He reached for the cup like it was a lifeline. “Jeez even my teeth hurt.”  
“What happened?”  
“I drank too much is all.”  
“OK. Was it worth it?”  
“Not really.”  
“So what was the occasion?”  
“The occasion?” He raised his eyebrows in that way that he does. He drank down some more coffee as he hesitated. “The ‘occasion’, was your husband.”  
“I think I understand.”  
“Yep” he nodded, “That was quite a performance” he said shaking his head.  
“I’m so sorry. He can be …. competitive.”  
“It must be an interesting marriage if you have to live with that.”  
“Actually I don’t.”

Someone came to take their food order and the twenty questions needed to complete that task began. Endless questions just to get breakfast.  
When they were alone again he said “What do you mean – you don’t?”  
“Exactly what I said. We don’t live together. We…” She hesitated.  
“For god sakes Alicia if you don’t know that you can trust me by now…”  
“Of course. It’s not that easy. I haven’t told many people. Peter and I are separated in private. We just keep up the act in public because, well… it’s just an arrangement we have.”  
“And how’s that working out for you Alicia? Not so good from what I saw.” He smiled and shook his head. He thought better of moving his head.  
“Mostly it works - if we keep our distance. He sees other people and I have…” she corrected herself “ _had_ , Will.”  
“Ah yes - Will. I sort of figured that last bit out but I wasn’t sure about the – um - Peter – situation.”  
“So now you know.”  
“Yes” he leant back in his seat looking at her intently. “Now I know”.

Finn looked around for more coffee and it appeared.  
“So about yesterday. Do you think I’m up to it – debating with Prady?”  
“Of course you are. You’ll _annihilate_ him.” He smiled and added, “You definitely had me.”  
“Yes, but fundamentally you are on my side.”  
“So you picked up on that huh?” That smile again. “Yes – I’m on your side.” He started to laugh and quickly thought better of it as his hand shot up to his aching head “Ow!”  
“You really are in trouble aren’t you?” She laughed at his pain.  
He looked her firmly in the eye. “Yes. I really am in trouble now.” The phrase was laden with another meaning and Alicia understood. They sat just looking at each other in silence. The tension wasn’t broken even when their food came.  
The usual chatting and joking was absent. They ate in silence. Shooting looks at each other as they ate slowly.

When they had finished he asked, “So. Is there anyone else? For you I mean?”  
“No” and then suddenly she remembered. “Although I have kissed someone else.”  
He leant forward conspiratorially “Tell me.”  
“John Elfman – last night actually.”  
He looked surprised, raising his eyebrows so much it hurt.  
“How was that?”  
“I dunno. Kind of Hot”  
“Ouch!”  
“Sorry” she shrugged. “It was a mistake. A big mistake.”  
He seemed satisfied with her answer.

“Alicia.” He stopped and then seemed to come to a decision. “Look this is going to sound ridiculously corny but I _really_ like you - and you and I need to have a serious conversation about that.” He winced as the light from the window flashed in his eyes “But, today my brain hurts so it will have to wait.” He looked around for coffee again.  
Alicia smiled broadly “I _really_ like you as well.”  
“Well then – let’s have that conversation. Tomorrow”.  
“Yes please. Tomorrow.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tomorrow**

Alicia’s doorbell rang early. When she answered Finn was in the hall.  
“We need to have that conversation now.” He said as he took her hand and led her back inside.  
She tried to be cool even though her stomach was flipping over inside her. “How are you? Do you need some coffee?”  
“Fine. No coffee. Thanks.”  
“I think I need a cup to wake up.” Still holding his hand she walked into the kitchen and set about getting coffee. “I need my hand”.  
“No. I need it more.”

Alicia managed as best she could one handed as Finn slowly stroked her fingers. His middle finger was stroking her finger-tips like it was a tease of things to come. When their eyes met, and he gently kissed the inside of her wrist, she knew that was _precisely_ what it was. It sent a message directly to her clit. She was starting to breathe more heavily. She was suddenly, acutely, aware of the pressure of her clothes on her body. As she stood at the kitchen counter, he stood behind her and bent to kiss the back of her neck. Small touches of his lips as he gradually moved her hair aside. Her head fell back as he continued kissing the side of her neck and nibbled her ear with his lips. She felt her breathing speed up even more and the warmth of his body behind her. _“Oh my god”_ she thought _“Is this really happening after waiting for so long”_.

The coffee was ready and he reluctantly let go of her hand. She took a sip. “So…. What were we talking about?” She said, trying to keep it together. He smiled and took her hand again. “New rules.” He said abruptly as he led her to the bedroom. 

When they reached her room Finn was behind her again breathing into her ear. “No more diners or bars - just your bedroom or mine”. He got back to kissing her neck and nibbling at her earlobe. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body against his. “No more bright lights,” he flicked off the light switch. His hands moved up inside her t-shirt and found her breasts. “Definitely no more talking about the law. We’ve got far more interesting things to talk about now.” He was stroking her nipples with his thumbs as he held her breasts and she arched her back into his body. Alicia was losing her breath. The feel of his soft hands on her breasts was like electricity. 

There was just enough light through the curtains and Finn made sure he could see Alicia in the mirror when he pulled her top over her head. His hands returned to her breasts and their eyes were locked on each other in the mirror. He untied the bow that held her P J bottoms on her hips and slid them down until they dropped. “We need a rule about clothes – no clothes.” He eased her panties down while he kissed her back and shoulders. When he looked over her shoulder at her naked reflection in the mirror he smiled and whispered “God look at you. You’re gorgeous. Positively no clothes – you should never wear clothes.” She giggled. His hand rested gently on her belly and then the same finger he had used to tease her earlier made good on its promise. He watched her as she squirmed against his fingers. She was groaning with each deliberate stroke. Moaning as he circled over her clit. His free hand still stroking her breasts. When she came his eyes were fixed on her face, smiling. “We need a lot of those as well”. “Oh god yes - please", she purred when she found her breath. 

He lifted her onto the bed and between them they pulled off his clothes. She was running her hands and fingernails over his body as each piece of clothing came off. He retrieved a condom from his pocket. He opened up her legs and she pulled him down into her. She sighed as if she was relieved. It was only then that he kissed her for the first time. Alicia had anticipated that moment. Many times she had wanted to grab his tie to pull his mouth to hers. Whatever she had expected – it was not this. Their lips hardly touching at first, and then soft mouths together. Tongues followed. She felt like she was falling, dizzy, breathless. 

They carried on kissing as he moved inside her. He pulled aside slightly so he could reach for her clit between their bodies. She was clutching at his butt and running her fingers up his spine as they moved together. When she came, the urgent contractions around his cock made him follow quickly. He rolled onto his side taking her with him, still inside her. They lay with their bodies locked together gradually getting their breath. “That was ….” She couldn’t find the words. “… another one for the list?” he added with a smile. “Mmm.”

As she lay in Finn's arms Alicia suddenly felt overwhelmed. A tear dropped onto his chest. He was concerned “Alicia, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Everything is **right**. I’m glad we finally had that ‘conversation’ - I **love** the new rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK it may be just me but I was picturing Matthew Goode as Charlie Stoker when he was looking at her in the mirror! Worked for me!


End file.
